The Valentine Killer
Auszug aus einer Tageszeitung: „Serienmörder immer noch auf freien Fuß. Obwohl keine drei Tage seit dem letzten Mord des Valentine Killers vergangen sind, tappt die Polizei immer noch im Dunkeln. 6 Menschen sind ihm bereits zum Opfer gefallen und der Täter geht immer nach dem gleichen Muster vor. Trotzdem ist es der Polizei bislang noch nicht gelungen, ihn zu überführen. Der Täter sucht seine Opfer in Lokalen, Diskotheken und anderen öffentlichen Plätzen und setzt alles daran, seine Opfer zu verführen. Der Valentine Killer beginnt eine krankhafte Zuneigung zu seinen Opfern zu entwickeln, reagiert sehr aggressiv auf potentielle Nebenbuhler und scheut weder vor Stalking noch vor Gewalt, Entführung oder Mord zurück. Dies treibt er so lange, bis seine Liebe in Hass umschlägt und er seinen Opfern nach dem Leben trachtet. Die Polizei hat bis jetzt noch keine Stellung bezogen, welche Auslöser die Ursache für diese Veränderung verantwortlich sein könnten. Sie warne jedoch ausdrücklich vor verdächtigen Personen in Lokalen. Junge Männer zwischen 18 und 25 Jahren sollten nicht leichtfertig ihre Telefonnummer oder Adressen preisgeben. Sollten Sie sich bereits gestalkt oder ernsthaft bedroht fühlen, dann wenden Sie sich umgehend an die Polizei unter der unten angegebenen Nummer.“ Für Kenny war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick, als er sie das erste Mal in der Kneipe getroffen hatte. Sie saß ein wenig abseits und hatte einen Honeymoon bestellt. Obwohl blonde Frauen eigentlich nicht sein Jagdgebiet waren, so hatte sie solch ein Feuer in den Augen, das ihn auf der Stelle verzauberte. Sie war wie eine Schlange, die mit ihrem Blick ihre Beute hypnotisierte. Und diese prallen purpurroten Lippen, die wie eine voll erblühte Rose aussahen…. Kennys Hormone arbeiteten auf Hochtouren, er wollte sie unbedingt haben. Dabei hatte er solch einen Gedanken über den Besitz einer Frau noch nie gehabt, denn immerhin waren Frauen keine Objekte, das hatte seine emanzipierte Mutter oft genug eingetrichtert. Und seine Ex hatte ihn das auch spüren lassen. Doch bei dieser Frau war es anders. Sie war wie ein Juwel, das er unbedingt haben wollte, um jeden erdenklichen Preis. Sein Herz begann zu rasen, als sie ihn mit ihren glänzenden blauen Augen schüchtern ansah und seinem Blick sofort wieder auswich. Er sah, wie ihren Cocktail durch den Strohhalm schlürfte und das allein erregte ihn schon. Das erschreckte selbst ihn, da er eigentlich nicht der Typ Mensch war, der so schnell von einer Frau erregt wurde. Aber verdammt, dieses Mädchen war echt der Hammer! Kenny wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und versuchte, so cool wie möglich auszusehen. Nur nicht nervös wirken, die übliche Tour fahren und immer schön charmant sein. Keine dumme Machotour! „Hallo, ist dieser Platz bereits besetzt?“ Sie war allerhöchstens 20 Jahre alt, also genau sein Beuteschema. Nicht zu alt, aber auch nicht zu jung und unerfahren. Ein wenig schüchtern wickelte sie sich eine Locke um ihren Finger und wurde sogar ein wenig rot um die Wangen. „Nein, aber ich freue mich gerne über nette Gesellschaft.“ Kenny setzte sich mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln und rief sich immer wieder die Worte seines älteren Bruders ins Gedächtnis „Sei kein Macho, so was hassen die meisten Frauen und dann halten sie dich für einen großkotzigen Höhlenmenschen. Sei nett und charmant, komm natürlich rüber und schon kriegst du sie garantiert.“ Und dieser alte Weiberheld musste wissen, wovon er da sprach. Sonst hätte er bei den Frauen nicht so ein verdammtes Glück. Wenn er schon mit seiner Ex keine zehn Monate durchgehalten hat, dann wollte er es bei dieser Frau. „Mein Name ist übrigens Kenny, Kenny Coleman.“ „Ich heiße Janice.“ „Bist du öfter hier?“ „Manchmal. Aber in der letzten Zeit öfter. Mein Freund hat mit mir Schluss gemacht, da brauche ich ein wenig Ablenkung.“ Sie war Single! Innerlich feierte Kenny eine ganze Parade für diese Nachricht. Auch davon hatte ihm sein Bruder Kevin oft genug erzählt. Frische Singles versuchen oft, sich von ihrer gescheiterten Beziehung abzulenken. Entweder, indem sie sich auf ihre Zukunft konzentrierten oder indem sie gleich wieder auf die Jagd gingen. Hoffentlich traf Nummer zwei zu. „Wie kann jemand so eine Hübsche bloß abservieren?! Der Kerl muss blind gewesen sein.“ „Es ging ihm weniger ums Aussehen, sondern mehr um die Fingerfertigkeiten. Ich hab den Scheißkerl mit einer Masseuse erwischt und sie hat nicht seinen Rücken massiert!“ Kenny kam ziemlich gut ins Gespräch mit Janice und er bot ihr schließlich seine Nummer an. Sie gab ihm schließlich ihre und tatsächlich trafen sie sich noch ein paar Male abends in Bars, tranken zusammen einen Cocktail oder gingen in die Disko, bis sich schließlich mit der Zeit eine richtige Beziehung zwischen ihnen entwickelte. Nun waren er und Janice knapp zwei Monate zusammen, alles lief wunderbar zwischen ihnen und Kenny konnte sich sogar schon vorstellen, die nächsten paar Jahre mit ihr zu verbringen. Sie führten eine richtige Bilderbuchbeziehung, aber natürlich gab es dann einen einzigen Tag, an dem das Männerherz schwach wurde und alles aufs Spiel setzte. Besonders schwach wurde es, als Alkohol ins Spiel kam. Da Janice an diesem einen Tag einen dicken Schnupfen hatte und deswegen nicht in die Disko gehen konnte, hatte Kenny seinen älteren Bruder Kevin und seine beiden Kumpel Tyler und Jason eingeladen. Es wurde gefeiert und vor allem getrunken. Kenny hatte schon gar nicht mehr zählen können, wie viele Drinks er gehabt hatte, aber es genügte, um alle Gedanken an Janice auszulöschen. Er war in Partylaune, betrunken und sein Gehirn machte gerade Pause. Darum hatte er sich auch sofort zu der hübschen June gesellt, die da so wunderschön tanzte und ihn mit diesen verführerischen Augen anblitzte. Sie war ganz anders als Janice. Sehr schön, sexy und attraktiv, aber wild und frech. Im Vergleich zu Janice, die eher ein scheues Kätzchen war, verkörperte June einen Panther. Das war sicher auch der Grund, warum er ausgerechnet sie ausgewählt hatte. June hatte wild frisiertes violett gefärbtes Haar, volle Lippen und lange Wimpern, die vermutlich nicht ganz so echt waren. Aber das war ihm egal. Er war sternhagelvoll, sie war sexy und sie schien auch an ihm Interesse zu haben. Und so kam es, wie es in solch einer vertrackten Situation nun mal kommen musste: Nach einer wilden Knutscherei auf der Toilette landeten sie schließlich bei ihr zuhause im Bett. Am nächsten Morgen hatte Kenny selbstverständlich einen fürchterlichen Kater und keine Ahnung, wo er eigentlich war. Alles, was er sah, waren lila Tapeten, weiße Möbel und seine Klamotten auf dem Boden. Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln kam June herein, die bereits fertig angezogen und geschminkt war. Sie trug eine Jeans, High-Heels und ein lila-weiß gestreiftes Shirt. In ihrer Hand trug sie ein Tablett, auf dem sie das Frühstück vorbereitet hatte. Sogar an eine Rose hatte sie gedacht. „Guten Morgen, Langschläfer. Das war ja eine etwas wilde Nacht gestern. Ich hoffe, du hast wenigstens gut geschlafen.“ „Shit, wie spät ist es eigentlich?“ „Halb elf. Ich hab mir die Freiheit genommen, dir schon mal Frühstück zu machen. Gegen den Kater hab ich dir auch noch Aspirin mitgebracht.“ Doch daran war jetzt gar nicht zu denken. Momentan war Kennys größte Sorge Janice. Wenn sie von diesem peinlichen Ausrutscher erfuhr, dann machte sie mit ihm Schluss und das wollte er auf gar keinen Fall! Sofort suchte er seine Sachen zusammen und zog sich an. „Du kannst gern das Bad benutzen“, bot June an, die völlig die Ruhe selbst war und seine Hektik ignorierte. Stattdessen setzte sie sich auf die Fensterbank und beobachtete Kenny mit einem verführerischen Lächeln. „Wir können das gerne wiederholen.“ Dabei schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken, dass er ihr nur mit einem Ohr zuhörte. „Das ist nett, aber ich denke, daraus wird nichts. Das hätte niemals so passieren dürfen und ich bin auch bereits vergeben.“ „Dann scheinst du nicht ganz so glücklich zu sein, wenn du schon fremdgehst.“ „Ich war betrunken, verdammt! Vergiss diese Nacht einfach, ich muss jetzt verschwinden.“ Und kaum, dass Kenny sich angezogen hatte, eilte er schon zur Wohnungstür raus und fuhr mit einem Taxi nach Hause. Seine größte Sorge war, dass Janice Verdacht schöpfen könnte, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er die ganze Nacht weg war. Zum Glück hatte sein Bruder ihm ein Alibi verschafft, indem er ihr erzählte, er hätte Kenny mit nach Hause genommen, damit er seinen Rausch ausschlafen konnte. Aber zumindest ihn musste er einweihen, das war er ihm schuldig. Zuerst war Kevin schon ein wenig ungehalten, weil sein kleiner Bruder so eine tolle Freundin betrog, aber andererseits war er auch stolz auf ihn, dass er ein ganzer Kerl war und sich das nahm, was er wollte. Als Janice sich wieder von ihrem Schnupfen erholt hatte, suchte das junge Paar eine Bar auf, um wieder zu feiern, nur leider wurde die Stimmung durch Junes Anwesenheit getrübt. Sie saß am Tresen, trank einen Bloody Mary und sah immer wieder zu Kenny herüber. Dieser wurde sichtlich nervös und entschuldigte sich kurz, um heimlich mit June in der Toilette zu sprechen. „Was zum Teufel machst du hier?“ „Das ist ein freies Land, also darf ich doch hingehen, wohin ich will.“ „Wenn du Janice auch nur ein Wort erfährt, dann…“ „Ach so, Janice heißt die Kleine also. Wie süß… nur bin ich nicht diejenige, die von uns beiden fremdgegangen ist. Und mal im Ernst: So eine langweilige blonde Tussi findest du doch an jeder Straßenecke. Mit mir wirst du alle Male glücklicher.“ Kenny wurde sauer und stieß June weg, die einen Annäherungsversuch gewagt hatte. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was du dir einbildest, aber ich bin mit Janice zusammen und das mit uns beiden war bloß ein Versehen!“ Doch anstatt dass June die Bar verließ, setzte sie sich wieder an ihren Platz und begann mit dem Barkeeper zu plaudern. Kenny hoffte inständig, dass dies nur ein einmaliger Zufall war, dass er June hier begegnet war, aber leider sollte sich das als Irrtum herausstellen. In den kommenden zwei Monaten war sie jedes Mal in derselben Bar, in der gleichen Disko und in derselben Kneipe und saß immer am Tresen, von wo aus sie ihn beobachtete. Und als wäre das nicht schon genug, fand er jeden Morgen mindestens ein dutzend Liebesbekundungen im Briefkasten und sogar die Windschutzscheibe war mit violettem Lippenstift mit den Worten „I Love You“ beschmiert. Zwar trugen all diese Briefe keine Namen, aber Kenny ahnte, dass June dahinter steckte. Allein schon der violette Lippenstift war Beweis genug. Sie war ja total verrückt nach dieser Farbe. Richtig unheimlich wurde es aber, als er eines Tages von der Schule nach Hause kam und auf seinem Bett eine Rose lag, zusammen mit einem Foto, wo er eigentlich zusammen mit Janice drauf zu sehen sein müsste. Jedoch war das Bild wohl überarbeitet und durch Junes Kopf ersetzt worden. Daraufhin wandte sich Kenny an seine Eltern und erzählte ihnen von seinem Problem mit dieser June. Sein Vater war natürlich sauer, dass er so dumm war und sich einfach so auf einen One Night Stand eingelassen und dabei nicht einmal an Verhütung gedacht hatte. Im schlimmsten Falle könnte June sogar schwanger sein und dann müsste er sich um das Kind kümmern. Sein Vater riet ihm, mit Janice über diesen Ausrutscher zu reden und alles richtig zu stellen. Das kam für Kenny aber nicht in Frage, da Janice so oder so total durchdrehen würde. Nein, er musste June irgendwie loswerden und das am Besten so diskret wie möglich. Also ging er an diesem Abend wieder in die Bar und wie immer saß June bereits am Tresen und wollte ihn schon zu einen „Purple Nurple“ einladen, doch Kenny lehnte ab. „Jetzt mal im Ernst June: Lass mich endlich in Ruhe. Ich bin mit Janice zusammen und so wird das auch bleiben!“ Und überraschenderweise sagte June „Okay, kein Problem.“ Und tatsächlich hörten urplötzlich die Liebesbekundungen auf und das war schon ein wenig unheimlich. Vielleicht hatte June endlich einen anderen gefunden und somit das Interesse an ihm verloren. Kenny war froh darüber und er dachte, es würde endlich Ruhe einkehren. Tat es aber nicht. Denn es dauerte keine fünf Tage, da erwischte er Janice mit einem Mann in der Disko, wie sie mit ihm herumknutschte und sie ganz offensichtlich dabei noch ihren Spaß hatte. Kenny konnte einfach nicht fassen, was Janice ihm da angetan hatte. Sie hatte ihn mit einem dahergelaufenen Typen in fliederfarbenem Hemd betrogen, obwohl sie selbst tierisch eifersüchtig sein konnte. Alle Gespräche mit ihr blockte er ab, für ihn war die Sache vorbei. Dabei verschwieg er aber, dass er sie ebenfalls betrogen hatte. Denn er war besoffen gewesen, sie hingegen vollkommen nüchtern. Um seinen Frust hinter sich zu lassen, ging er immer häufiger mit seinen Kumpels feiern und wieder traf er auf June. Sie benahm sich nicht mehr so aufdringlich wie zuvor, sie sah sogar besorgt aus und hörte geduldig zu, als er ihr sein Herz ausschüttete. „Diese Janice weiß gar nicht, was für ein Glück sie mit dir hatte. Dieses kleine Flittchen sollte sich wirklich schämen.“ „Ja schon, aber ich hab sie doch auch…“ „Du hast es aber bereut, hat sie etwa ihren Seitensprung bereut? Sicherlich nicht, sonst hätte sie es längst wieder gerade gebogen.“ Kenny hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich so gut mit June unterhalten konnte. Sie war viel lockerer als andere Frauen, sie schien ihn zu verstehen und sie wusste genau, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Die Raubkatze war dabei, ihre Beute zu fassen und sie nicht mehr loszulassen. Schließlich konnte June ihn überreden, mit ihm ein wenig feiern zu gehen. Sie hatte eine völlig ungezwungene Art, war schnell für neue Dinge zu begeistern und besaß eine etwas verrückte Art. Und so dauerte es tatsächlich nicht sehr lange, bis Kenny seinen Liebeskummer vergessen hatte und Junes Charme erlegen war. „Was soll’s“, dachte er während er mit ihr tanzte. „Ich bin noch jung genug und deshalb habe ich noch alle Zeit der Welt. Und eigentlich passt June sowieso viel besser zu mir als Janice.“ Tatsächlich verstand es June ziemlich gut, Partystimmung zu verbreiten und sie tat wirklich alles für Kenny. Sie brachte ihm Frühstück ans Bett, sie nervte ihn nicht mit Frauensachen und sie verstand sich super mit seinen Freunden. Manchmal hatte sie aber schon eine seltsame Art, ihm ihre Liebe zu zeigen. Sie schrieb ihm dutzende SMS, rief ständig auf seinem Handy an und wollte überall mit hin, wo er hinging. Außerdem hatte er manchmal den Eindruck dass, wenn sie mal bei ihm war, ein paar Dinge von ihm fehlten. Sei es eine Zahnbürste, ein benutztes Handtuch oder ein durchgeschwitztes T-Shirt. Außerdem tauchte sie manchmal urplötzlich bei ihm zuhause auf, wenn seine Eltern gerade nicht da waren und hatte bereits Essen gekocht. Besonders unheimlich wurde es eines Samstages, als er mal lange ausschlafen wollte und seine Eltern mal wieder den halben Tag arbeiten waren. Kaum hatte er die Augen geöffnet, da stand June an seinem Bett und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an, so als hätte sie die ganze Nacht an seinem Bett gestanden. Sie war hilfsbereit und zuvorkommend, das war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, aber sie rückte ihm immer dichter auf die Pelle. Und selbst das tat sie auf solch eine unschuldige und gleichzeitig so selbstverständliche Art, als gehöre das zu einer Beziehung dazu. Seine Eltern hatten sie recht schnell ins Herz geschlossen, besonders als June für sie kochte und dabei genau ihren Geschmack traf. Sie war zudem nicht so aufreizend angezogen und bewies sowohl Charme als auch Humor und Redegewandtheit. Und doch machte sie Kenny manchmal Angst. Insbesondere weil sie einfach unangemeldet im Haus auftauchte und offenbar auch nichts Falsches daran sah. Was den Sex betraf, so war June da ein wenig mehr zurückhaltend und wollte es langsamer angehen. Sie sagte, sie sei auch in dieser einen Nacht ziemlich betrunken gewesen und wollte erst wieder mit ihm schlafen, wenn sie sich auch ganz sicher war. In dieser Hinsicht war sie da ein wenig prüde. Doch dann geschah eines Tages etwas, das Kenny klar machte, dass June nicht zu Unrecht unheimlich sein konnte: Nämlich als er June erzählte, dass er krank im Bett läge, sich in Wahrheit aber mit seinen Kumpels getroffen hatte. Ihm war es eiskalt den Rücken hinuntergelaufen, als er sah, dass June bereits am Tresen auf ihn wartete. Wie sich jedoch herausstellte, war das erst die Spitze vom Eisberg. June begann ihm nun wirklich ausnahmslos überall hinzufolgen. Sie folgte ihm stets auf sicheren Abstand, sei es zur Schule oder ins Sportstudio. Als dann ans Tageslicht kam, dass sie in seinem Zimmer Überwachungskameras angebracht hatte, kam es zum großen Krach. Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte und Kenny schrie alles heraus, was ihn über June so aufregte. „Lass mich in Ruhe June, ich will dich nicht mehr sehen.“ Damit setzte er sie vor die Tür und er ignorierte all ihre Anrufe und Nachrichten. Zwei Wochen herrschte völlige Funkstille, bis June auf dem Anrufbeantworter eine sehr besorgniserregende Nachricht hinterließ, in der sie sogar von Selbstmord sprach. Sie war so sehr am Weinen, dass Kenny sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihr machte, um sie abzuhalten. June hatte sich derweil im Bad eingeschlossen und versuchte sich, die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden. Erst durch Kennys tröstende Worte und der Gewissheit, dass er ihr verzieh, kam sie wieder zur Vernunft. Sie waren wieder zusammen und das beunruhigte besonders Kennys Bruder Kevin. Inzwischen hatte er geschnallt, dass June eine Stalkerin mit Kontrollwahn war, aber sie hatte Kenny schon so sehr unter ihrer Fuchtel, dass er gar nicht mehr an ihn herankam. Zusammen mit Janice, die ebenfalls ein paar Worte mit ihr zu reden hatte und immer noch Kenny liebte. June begrüßte sie in ihrer Wohnung und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. „Wollt ihr zwei Hübschen was zu trinken? Ich wollte nämlich gerade meine neue Espressomaschine einweihen.“ „Nein danke, wir wollen es kurz machen: Lass deine dreckigen Pfoten von Kenny und verzieh dich aus seinem Leben!“ Janice war auf Konfrontationskurs gegangen, da sie wusste, dass man nicht anders mit June reden konnte. Doch diese schien sie überhaupt nicht ernst zu nehmen. Stattdessen setzte sie sich achselzuckend auf die Couch und sah die beiden mit einem provokanten Lächeln an. „Wer gibt euch denn das Recht, mir in meine Beziehung mit Kenny reinzureden? Wir beide sind glücklich, das ist alles, was zählt.“ Doch so einfach ließ sich Janice nicht abservieren. „Du stalkst Kenny und drohst sogar mit Selbstmord, wenn er nicht nach deiner Pfeife tanzt. Du bist krank, du gehörst in die Klapse! Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihn weiterhin mit dieser kranken Scheiße um den Finger wickelst.“ Nun hatte Janice bei June einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen, da diese sie nun mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen ansah. June stand auf und ging langsam auf Janice zu. „Du kleines Miststück willst mir meinen Kenny wegnehmen? Ich lasse mir von niemandem in die Beziehung reinreden. Das mit uns beiden ist etwas Besonderes. Wir sind füreinander geschaffen, davon hast du Flittchen keine Ahnung.“ Bevor Janice etwas sagen konnte, hatte June unter ihrem Pullover ein Messer hervorgeholt und stieß es ihr direkt in den Bauch. Sofort sprang Kevin auf und wollte June überwältigen, um ihr das Messer zu entreißen, doch diese war schneller und rammte ihm die Klinge in den Hals. Das Blut spritzte wie eine Fontäne aus der klaffenden Wunde und tropfte auf Junes Kleidung. Das Letzte, was Kevin noch wahrnahm, bevor er starb, war Junes eiskaltes Lachen. Sie stach immer wieder auf ihn ein, bis sie sich sicher war, dass er auch wirklich nicht mehr lebte. Dann stürzte sie sich auf Janice und begann damit, sie auszuweiden. Auf dem Boden breitete sich eine riesige Blutpfütze aus und der schwere Geruch von Eisen hing in der Luft. June keuchte und sah auf die beiden Leichen zu ihren Füßen. „Geschieht euch ganz recht. Ihr hättet mir niemals in die Quere kommen dürfen!“ Aus der Besenkammer holte sie mehrere schwarze Müllsäcke und nachdem sie die Leichen zerstückelt hatte, stopfte sie die Teile in die Säcke. Sie musste gleich dringend hier sauber machen und die Kleider waschen, bevor es noch Flecken gab. Schnell verschwand sie ins Bad, zog sich die mit Blut besudelten Klamotten aus, duschte sich gründlich und begann, sich zu schminken. Jeden Tag machte sie diese Prozedur und das war ihre liebste Tätigkeit. Lidschatten, Augenbrauenstift, falsche Wimpern, Lippenstift, usw. Schließlich frisierte sich June noch die Haare und nickte zufrieden. Jetzt war sie wieder ansehnlich und hübsch. Hübsch für ihren geliebten Kenny. Nachdem sie die riesige Blutpfütze im Wohnzimmer beseitigt hatte, schleppte sie den Leichensack ins Schlafzimmer und versteckte ihn solange im Kleiderschrank. Das musste fürs Erste reichen. Schließlich nahm sie ihr Handy und wählte Kennys Nummer. Nach einer Weile ging er ran und fragte, was los sei. „Hey Kenny… sag mal, hast du heute Abend vielleicht Zeit?“ „Na klar, soll ich um acht vorbeikommen?“ „Gerne. Ich warte auf dich. Ich habe sogar eine Überraschung für dich.“ „Au super. Du weißt ja, ich liebe Überraschungen.“ Ein Lächeln spielte sich auf Junes Lippen und ihr Blick wanderte zum Leichensack. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich freuen wirst.“ Für die ganz große Überraschung am Abend bereitete June alles akribisch vor. Sie suchte die romantischsten Kuschelrocksongs aus, wechselte die Bettwäsche und ging zum Weinhändler, um einen besonders edlen Tropfen zu holen. Geld durfte dabei keine Rolle spielen. Als nächstes brauchte sie noch Duftkerzen und noch ein paar Zutaten, für Kennys Lieblingsgericht: Steak mit Thymiankartoffeln. Da war das Beste gerade mal gut genug! June hatte, wenn sie Kenny mal nicht verfolgt oder überwacht hatte, diverse Kochkurse besucht, um ihn richtig verwöhnen zu können. Inzwischen kannte sie den Guten in und auswendig. Sie kannte seinen Tagesablauf, seine Telefon- und Handynummern als auch seine E-Mail Adressen oder Chatnamen. Immerhin hatte sie ihn unter den Namen „CherryGirlxxx“ auf die Probe gestellt um sicherzugehen, dass er sie nicht betrügen würde. Sie kannte seine Kontodaten, hatte Übersicht auf seine Kontoaktivitäten, sie wusste was er gerne aß und sie kannte all seine Hobbys und was er nicht gerne mochte. Sie kannte seine Krankengeschichte, mit welchen Mädchen er bis jetzt zusammen war und wie diese Beziehungen in die Brüche gegangen waren. Sie wusste auch, dass er einen so tiefen Schlaf hatte, dass ihn nichts auf der Welt aufwecken konnte. Immerhin hatte sie ihn unzählige Male nachts besucht und fotografiert. Sie hatte auch bei ihm gelegen und sich an ihn gekuschelt, er war einfach nicht aufgewacht. Es konnte aber vielleicht auch ein wenig am Schlafmittel liegen, das sie ihm heimlich untergejubelt hatte. Na was soll’s. Es ging jetzt darum, den perfekten Abend für ihren Liebsten vorzubereiten. Um kurz vor acht Uhr stand Kenny an der Tür und war wie immer hübsch gekleidet. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er June in einem richtig schicken schwarzen Kleid antraf. Sie trug schwarze auf Hochglanz polierte High-Heels und schien Beine zu haben, die gar nicht mehr enden wollten. Sie führte ihn in die Küche, wo sie den Tisch bereits gedeckt hatte. Das beste Geschirr hatte sie hervorgeholt und die Kerzen brannten auch. „Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger mitgebracht.“ „Hast du etwa gekocht?“ „Ja. Es gibt dein Lieblingsgericht.“ June holte die Steaks aus dem Backofen, befreite sie aus der Alufolie, legte sie zusammen mit den nun fertigen Thymiankartoffeln auf den Teller und garnierte alles mit fein gehackter frischer Petersilie. Dann schenkte sie den Wein ein und setzte sich Kenny gegenüber. Schließlich erhob sie ihr Weinglas und Kenny tat es ihr gleich. „Auf unsere Beziehung.“ „Auf uns beide!“ Kenny war begeistert von dem Essen, das June gemacht hatte. Er hatte nirgendwo ein so saftiges und zartes Steak gegessen und auch die Thymiankartoffeln waren perfekt. Und das alles hatte June für ihn getan. „Es gibt auch einen kleinen Nachtisch“, sagte June mit einem verführerischen Glanz in den Augen und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Allerdings nicht hier sondern im Schlafzimmer.“ In diesem Moment kochte Kennys Libido und er fühlte sich wie im Paradies. Leckeres Essen, guter Wein, romantische Stimmung und jetzt noch ein paar heiße Stündchen im Bett. Beinahe willenlos folgte er June und öffnete bereits die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Im Schlafzimmer war alles hübsch hergerichtet und überall brannten Kerzen, auch ein paar Duftkerzen, die ein angenehmes Lavendelaroma verströmten. June legte sich lasziv aufs Bett, damit Kenny sie ausziehen konnte. Statt, dass er mit Feingefühl ranging, stürzte er sich förmlich auf sie und öffnete den Reißverschluss an ihrem Kleid. Zu seinem Erstaunen kam aber keine nackte Haus zum Vorschein sondern ein Korsett. „Seit wann trägst du ein Korsett?“ „Damit ich schönere Kurven habe.“ Nun begann Kenny es aufzuschnüren und tatsächlich besaß June keine sehr schöne Taille. Sie war nicht pummelig, aber ihr fehlten einfach die weiblichen Rundungen. Aber das störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Was ihn aber dann doch erschrak war, als June schon mal den oberen Teil ihres Kleides entfernte und den BH entblößte. Anstatt, dass da zwei schöne, wohl geformte Brüste waren, befanden sich im BH kleine Kissen als Ersatz. June hatte gar keine Brüste, gar keine weiblichen Rundungen. Sie hatte den Oberkörper eines schmächtigen Jungen. Sofort sprang Kenny auf und wich vom Bett zurück. „Was zum Teufel… was hat das zu bedeuten June?“ June selbst war verwirrt über Kennys Reaktion und schien nicht zu verstehen, warum er so erschrocken aussah. „Warum regst du dich so auf Kenny? Ich dachte, du liebst mich so wie ich bin.“ „Mal im Ernst June: Bist du ein Kerl oder was?“ „Für dich bin ich alles. Eine Frau, ein Mann… was immer du auch willst. Wir lieben uns doch und deswegen ist es auch egal, dass ich ein Junge wie du bin.“ „Es ist nicht egal verdammt. Ich bin keine Schwuchtel, ich steh nicht auf Kerle! Das ist ja abartig, du hast mich die ganze Zeit verarscht. Oh Scheiße, wenn ich daran denke, dass wir in der einen Nacht… oh Fuck!!!“ Kenny begann hastig im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen, während er laut fluchte und einfach nicht fassen konnte, dass June in Wahrheit ein Mann war. June selbst brach in Tränen aus und konnte selbst nicht fassen, dass Kenny auf einmal so grausam war. Er war doch sonst immer so liebevoll gewesen und jetzt war er auf einmal so angewidert. Dabei hatte er als June alles getan, damit Kenny ihn liebte. Er hatte alles für ihn getan und jetzt behandelte er ihn wie ein Monster. Das durfte es einfach nicht sein. „Ich habe für dich doch alles getan. Ich habe sogar dieses Flittchen und deinen Bruder getötet, damit wir zusammen sein können!“ „Du… du hast was getan?“ June ging zum Kleiderschrank, öffnete den Leichensack und holte den abgehackten blutverschmierten Kopf von Janice raus und präsentierte ihn wie einen Medusakopf. Entsetzt taumelte Kenny zurück und erbrach auf den Boden. „Oh Scheiße… scheiße…“ „Ich habe das getan, weil ich dich liebe. Sie wollten uns auseinanderbringen, sie haben uns unser Liebesglück nicht gegönnt, deswegen musste ich sie töten.“ June steckte den Kopf wieder in den Sack und ging zu Kenny, doch der stieß ihn weg. "Und dieser Kerl, der mit Janice..." "Ich habe es für dich getan. Du wärst mit ihr niemals so glücklich geworden wie mit mir. Ich habe es für uns getan. Wir sind für einander bestimmt. Das weißt du auch!" „Fass mich ja nicht an du kranker Psycho!!!“ Und damit verließ Kenny taumelnd das Schlafzimmer, um auf dem schnellsten Weg aus der Wohnung zu verschwinden. Zitternd kauerte „June“ auf dem Boden und vergoss Tränen. Das Make-up verschmierte bereits. „Ich dachte, du liebst mich auch als Jamie. Hättest du mich wirklich geliebt, dann würdest du mich auch so akzeptieren.“ „Lass mich ja in Ruhe du Freak!“ Etwas in Jamie machte „Klick“ und schaltete seinen Verstand aus. Ein Schalter legte sich bei ihm um und all die Liebe, die er vorher für Kenny verspürt hatte, schlugen in blanken Hass um. Wie konnte er nur so mit ihm reden, wo er doch alles getan hatte? All die Mühen, all die Opfer und dieser Mistkerl dankte es ihm, indem er ihn einen Freak und einen Psycho nannte? Dieses elende Schwein hatte mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt und dafür sollte er bezahlen. Verrecke, verrecke, verrecke du elender Bastard! Du sollst verrecken!!!“ Jamie nahm eine Vase von der Fensterbank und warf sie mit aller Kraft nach Kenny und traf ihn am Hinterkopf. Er fiel zu Boden und verlor das Bewusstsein. Jamie eilte in die Besenkammer und holte einen schweren Holzprügel hervor. Damit ging er zu Kenny zurück und wartete, bis er wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen, aber das Gesicht vor Wut verzerrt, stand er über ihn gebeugt und hielt den Holzprügel schlagbereit. „Du hättest mich einfach lieben sollen…“ Das waren die letzten Worte, die Kenny noch in seinem Leben hörte, bevor der Prügel auf ihn niedersauste und unzählige Schläge ihm die Knochen zertrümmerten, bevor ihn ein letzter Schlag den Schädel zermalmte. Jamie hatte sich schön geschminkt und trug wie immer etwas Lilafarbenes. Lila war seine absolute Lieblingsfarbe, denn immerhin war es eine Mischung aus rot und blau. Rot für die Frauen, blau für die Männer. Und er hatte beides. Seine Augen waren betont aber nicht zu stark geschminkt und wie immer saß er am Tresen. Der Barkeeper kam auf sie zu und reichte ihm einen „Purple Nurple“. „Wem darf ich den Drink servieren?“ „Mein Name ist Delilah, ich bin neu in der Stadt.“ „Na dann wünsche ich noch einen schönen Abend.“ „Vielen Dank, den werde ich sicherlich haben.“ Jamie begann den Strohhalm im Drink zu rühren und sah sich in der Bar gut um. Und tatsächlich hatte er bereits jemanden im Visier: Einen hübschen Schwarzhaarigen, gut gebaut und ganz offensichtlich alleine unterwegs. Jamie trank seinen Drink aus und ging zielgerade auf ihn zu. „Hallöchen, so ganz alleine hier?“ „Bis gerade eben ja. Hey, ich heiße Johnny.“ „Delilah. Wie wär’s mit einem kleinen Tänzchen?“ Sofort erklärte sich Johnny einverstanden und schon tanzten sie beide zusammen auf der Tanzfläche, wobei Johnnys Hände immer öfter zu Jamies Hüften glitten und die Distanz zu ihnen immer kürzer wurde. Jamie hatte sein neues Opfer gefunden und es wusste nicht, wie tief es sich bereits im Netz der Spinne verfangen hatte. Es war die Liebe auf dem ersten Blick. Wie unzählige Male bereits zuvor. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord